


Как далеко могут завести извинения с благодарностями

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо – адвокат по уголовным делам, Дайчи – полицейский. Они случайно встречаются в зале суда, а потом у них оказывается слишком много поводов, чтобы выпить, и еще больше – чтобы поговорить.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Kudos: 4





	Как далеко могут завести извинения с благодарностями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo is love на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.

В первые секунды Куроо его даже не узнал, почти пропустив мимо ушей «для дачи показаний вызывается детектив Савамура». Он видел это имя в списке свидетелей от офиса прокурора, но совершенно не соотнес одного из своих школьных соперников из Сендая с полицейским из Токио. Мало ли однофамильцев бывает.

Но потом, едва начав задавать вопросы, тут же понял, кто перед ним. Куроо наугад попробовал несколько старых приемов — когда-то он хорошо знал, как вывести Дайчи из себя, и прекрасно умел это делать: перебить, сбить с толку, задать свой неудобный темп разговора, спровоцировать на эмоциональную реакцию и тут же воспользоваться открывшейся уязвимостью. Куроо и сам удивился, когда все это настолько идеально сработало, словно они находились не в зале суда годы спустя, а в старом школьном тренировочном лагере, разделенные лишь сеткой. Да уж, Дайчи совсем не изменился.

На такие проколы от обвинения Куроо не рассчитывал, но не отказываться же от подарка судьбы? Через полчаса потенциально безукоризненные показания от проводившего сбор улик агента были разбиты в пух и прах. Дайчи встал со свидетельского места взмыленный, словно пробежал десяток километров, алея пятнами на щеках и шее.

На следующих заседаниях Дайчи не появлялся, и к завершению процесса Куроо успел позабыть о встрече со старым знакомым. Вернее, в других обстоятельствах Куроо обязательно предложил бы ему потом где-то пересечься вне суда, вспомнить игры, поговорить о прошлом, но теперь сильно сомневался, что Дайчи вообще захочет его видеть.

Хотя ведь ничего личного, они оба просто делали свою работу, а в ней Куроо был весьма хорош. Причем настолько, что мягкость приговора удивила и его самого — так, самую малость. Пусть у клиента имелась масса смягчающих обстоятельств, но вот то, что суд решил их учесть по максимуму, уже без ложной скромности было заслугой самого Куроо.

Наскоро заскочив после заседания в уборную, он меньше всего ожидал столкнуться на выходе со злющим Дайчи, для которого их встреча тоже явно оказалась полным сюрпризом. В первое мгновение рефлекторно шарахнувшись, в следующее он сжал кулаки и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Вот из-за таких, как ты…

— Что? — с вызовом поинтересовался Куроо.

— Люди мрут на дорогах, а потом прощелыги-адвокаты выпускают убийц на свободу, чтобы они и дальше убивали невинных!

— У него пожизненное лишение прав, — напомнил Куроо

Он вообще не собирался вступать в полемику, особенно по только что закрытому делу, особенно со свидетелем обвинения, но Дайчи перекрывал выход — никак не обойти, а если попытаться оттолкнуть, только сделаешь все еще хуже. Совершенно идиотская ситуация.

— Теперь эта тварь и дальше будет наслаждаться свободой…

— Допустим, не теперь, а через три года, — перебил Куроо.

— С возможностью досрочного через год!

— Савамура, суд закончен, — мягко напомнил Куроо.

— Ей не исполнилось и двадцати, девчонка, совсем ребенок! — продолжил бушевать Дайчи. — Только кого это волнует? У вас, адвокатов, все мысли только о гонораре? Больше ни в голове, ни в сердце ничего не осталось, да?

Куроо психанул:

— Считаешь себя самым умным? Только ты понимаешь, как правильно, да? Девочку ему жалко... Думаешь, мне нет? А ничего, что мужик тогда едва узнал о внезапной гибели жены? Да, дурак, что сел за руль. Безответственный идиот, согласен.

— Убийца! — припечатал Дайчи.

— Никто и не спорит. — Куроо резко и зло выдохнул, с усилием беря себя в руки и отвечая почти нормальным тоном. — Но убийство по неосторожности в состоянии аффекта.

— Крючкотворство! — парировал Дайчи. — Раз убил — должен отсидеть!

— Кому-то станет лучше, если он проведет десятилетие среди уголовников, а их трое детей вырастут без обоих родителей?

— А то, что у его жертвы вообще не будет ни будущего, ни детей, тебя не гребет, да? Ведь она тебе не платила?!

— Так нечего было косячить в суде! Если так хотелось засадить его по максимуму. Сначала сами путаются в показаниях, а потом адвокаты у них мировое зло.

Плотно сжав губы, Дайчи с яростью посмотрел на него, а в следующее мгновение ударил — тяжелым и стремительным хуком в челюсть.

Куроо совершенно не ожидал такой реакции — не удержался на ногах, отлетел к одной из кабинок, врезался спиной в дверцу, которая от удара подло открылась. Тут уж Куроо, наконец, сориентировался, попытался извернуться, прекратив дальнейшее падение, но вписался головой в держатель для бумаги. Сверху на него коршуном прыгнул Дайчи, одной рукой профессиональным движением блокируя неловкий защитный жест, а второй замахиваясь для нового удара.

Кулак впечатался в напольное покрытие в сантиметре от уха Куроо.

— Ты охренел?! — Куроо больше удивился, чем испугался, хотя таким ударом и убить можно, но Дайчи застыл, тяжело дыша, и несколько секунд пялился на Куроо, словно не узнавая, а потом скатился с него, пошатываясь, поднялся и стремглав вылетел из уборной.

— Припадочный! Тебе лечиться надо! — крикнул ему вслед Куроо, но дверь уже захлопнулась.

Куроо пару минут полежал на холодном полу, пытаясь осознать, что это вообще только что было. А потом спохватился, что если сейчас сюда еще кто-нибудь зайдет, то будет крайне неловко. Быстро, хотя и не без усилий, он встал и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы оценить ущерб. Да чтоб вас всех!

Синяк на подбородке проступит не сразу, хотя сейчас даже притронуться больно — Куроо проверил. А вот ссадина над бровью, хоть и ерундовая, но куда большая проблема. И для костюма падение бесследно не прошло. И как он в таком виде вместе с клиентом выйдет под камеры репортеров? Особенно учитывая, что четверть часа назад все было в порядке — и это все видели.

Куроо, сморщившись, представил потенциальные завтрашние заголовки: «Только что выигравшего скандальное дело адвоката побили сразу после выхода из зала суда». Ну замечательно, просто волшебно. Скрипнув зубами, Куроо отзвонился клиенту, выдав тому подробные инструкции по общению с прессой. Вернее, по эффективному избеганию его. Оставалось надеяться, что тот ничего не перепутает. Но, в любом случае, это — лучший вариант, чем сейчас показаться там самому.

Вот же дурацкая ситуация!

***

Через две недели поздно вечером Куроо сидел у себя в офисе, разбираясь с текучкой, когда раздался стук в дверь. Куроо вообще никого не ждал, особенно Дайчи — в штатском и с бутылкой ну очень дорогого подарочного виски, которую тот держал перед собой то ли на манер букета, то ли как копье для атаки.

Куроо вопросительно-скептически уставился на нежданного и незваного визитера.

— Опять морду бить будешь? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — Или снова обсудим нюансы уголовного законодательства?

Но Дайчи не принял вызова и молча поставил бутылку на стол перед Куроо.

— Извини. И спасибо, — потупился он.

Куроо озадачился. Если с извинениями все понятно, то спасибо-то за что? Безмолвный вопрос Дайчи не понял, пришлось озвучить вслух.

— Ты мог написать заявление на меня, — пояснил он.

Куроо выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Серьезно? Заявление, что после оглашения приговора на адвоката защиты напал один из главных свидетелей обвинения? Да еще представитель полиции, который вел это дело?

— Ну да, — Дайчи виновато и чуть смущенно развел руками. — Но ведь все так и было.

Куроо закатил глаза. Нет, он точно издевается.

— Чтобы тебя из полиции выперли или в патрульные перевели?

— Мог бы и меньшим отделаться. Если бы повезло, очень повезло, — криво улыбнулся Дайчи.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Понятия не имею. Мы же со школы не виделись.

Куроо только сейчас заметил, что гость выглядит неважно: по сравнению с их прошлой встречей заметно осунулся и даже словно похудел. Этот ненормальный что, две недели сидел и ждал, пока начальство вызовет его на ковер за нападение на адвоката?

— Ну я пошел… — Дайчи смущенно попятился к двери.

— Куда? — вскинулся Куроо. — Стоять!

— Зачем?

— А по-твоему, я это сам пить буду?

Куроо прекрасно знал, какие зарплаты в полиции и вполне ориентировался в ценах на дорогой алкоголь. Дайчи попытался отнекиваться, но Куроо пресек эти попытки в зародыше. Тем более, у него сейчас был прекрасный рычаг давления. Правда, закуски в кабинете не было, но когда и кого это останавливало?

Поначалу разговор то и дело сворачивал на профессиональные вопросы, что, как оба прекрасно понимали, сейчас было очень скользкой темой, а потом они вспомнили про волейбол и с этим засиделись уже до утра.

— Кто у тебя погиб на дороге? — спросил Куроо, когда бутылка уже почти подошла к концу.

Дайчи хмуро покосился на Куроо и нехотя ответил:

— Не у меня. Жена напарника. В прошлом году. Ублюдок выехал на тротуар и сбил троих, а ушлые адвокаты все свалили на редкий побочный эффект от каких-то таблеток.

Куроо разумно воздержался от комментариев.

— И то, что его отец оказался помощником министра — это, конечно, случайное совпадение, — с язвительной горечью заметил Дайчи. — Напарник после этого ушел из полиции.

— Ясно, — кивнул Куроо.

Он слышал про то дело, вернее, про те: второе, с обвинением фармкомпании оказалось куда более громким, чем дело о наезде, к которому внимание общественности привлекла лишь личность водителя. Но рассказывать сейчас Дайчи, что по итогу у того препарата отозвали лицензию и сняли с производства, явно было не лучшей идеей.

С другой стороны, почему бы не поговорить об этом потом? Да и неудобно как-то. Дайчи, небось, ползарплаты на эту бутылку потратил, а у Куроо как раз завалялось несколько настолько же пафосных подарков от благодарных клиентов. Поэтому отпустил он Дайчи только под торжественное обещание как-нибудь повторить.

***

Дайчи честно хотел сделать вид, что забыл о данном слове, но они снова встретились на процессе; Куроо снова пытался вывести его из себя и дискредитировать его показания. И хотя в этот раз Дайчи не поддался, но это стоило ему немало седых волос. Адвокаты бесили Дайчи самим фактом своего существования — преступник должен сидеть в тюрьме! И вообще, полиция прекрасно знает свое дело, и на скамью подсудимых попадают только виновные. Ну, по крайней мере, в результате расследований его отдела — так точно! А эти адвокаты только все портят.

Но несмотря на эту убежденность, Дайчи не мог не признать, что Куроо отлично знает свое дело. Это все только усугубляло и еще больше злило. И раз уж Куроо в суде истрепал Дайчи все нервы, то пусть теперь и расплачивается за это элитной выпивкой, тем более, сам ведь и напросился.

В этот раз они поначалу все же поговорили о работе — ожидаемо сцепились и чуть не подрались, но вовремя спохватились. А потом как-то ненавязчиво свернули на вопросы о бывших сокомандниках и соперниках. Куроо понятия не имел, как сложилось будущее у ребят из Сендая, а Дайчи почти ничего не знал про судьбы школьных соперников из Токио.

— Кенма? — переспросил Куроо, откидываясь в кресле и смакуя ароматную выпивку. — У Кенмы своя студия компьютерных игр, между прочим, одна из известнейших в стране. А еще собственный остров. Совсем маленький, правда.

— Остров? — неверяще переспросил Дайчи.

— Вернее, остров у нас в общей собственности, — чуть смутился Куроо.

— У вас есть общая собственность? — уважительно, но при этом и как-то исключительно скабрезно присвистнул Дайчи.

— Да ну тебя! — хмыкнул Куроо, запуская в него верхней папкой со стола. — Кенма основал свое детище вместе с сокурсником, еще когда они учились. Я ему учредительную документацию делал.

— И? — уточнил Дайчи, видя, что Куроо не спешит продолжать, полностью сосредоточившись на содержимом своего бокала.

— И через несколько лет бывший сокурсник хотел его кинуть, но, как ты мне тут сегодня упорно доказывал, я — коварный и злой юрист. И заранее предусмотрел такую возможность, — недобро оскалился Куроо.

— А при чем тут остров?

— Кенма, — со вздохом развел руками Куроо, считая, что это исчерпывающий ответ.

— Что? — не понял Дайчи.

— При основании их студии я немножко… — Куроо на мгновение замолчал и самокритично уточнил: — Ладно, очень сильно подгадил его партнеру.

— Вот! А я о чем все время говорю! — обрадовался Дайчи. — Юристы и адвокаты — зло! Даже и не спорь!

Куроо рассеянно кивнул — они уже слишком много выпили, чтобы оспаривать чужое мнение о собственном моральном облике. В идее разделить с Дайчи несколько лет собиравшуюся у него заначку был один заранее неучтенный нюанс: она была довольно обширной, и на одной бутылке они не остановились.

— Но Кенма-то честный! — все же посчитал необходимым уточнить он.

— Аргумент, — согласился Дайчи.

— Поэтому об этом маленьком юридическом западле почти пять лет никто кроме меня не знал. А когда партнер решил его подставить, то сам за это и поплатился.

Дайчи нетрезво кивнул, глубокомысленно обдумал услышанное и настойчиво повторил вопрос:

— Так откуда взялся остров?

— Из прибыли. За релиз той игры, из-за которой и разгорелся весь сыр-бор.

— Но зачем Кенме остров?

— Вот я тоже каждый раз его об этом спрашиваю, как прилетаю туда.

— Так он там еще и живет? — изумился Дайчи.

— Ага, перевез туда головной офис студии, а остальные сотрудники работают удаленно.

Дайчи озадаченно помотал головой. Мир компьютерных игр был от него как-то слишком далек. Уточнить, а что же Кенме не работалось в Токио, он не успел.

— А как там Сугавара? — ответно поинтересовался Куроо.

Дайчи сник, залпом допил содержимое бокала.

— Уехал.

— Куда? — Куроо удивленно вскинул брови.

— На материк.

— Давно?

— Пару лет уже как.

— А зачем?

— На работу пригласили. На строительство нового объекта. Он — гидроинженер.

— А-а-а… — глубокомысленно изрек Куроо. — А ты женат?

— А при чем здесь это?! — возмутился Дайчи.

— А по ассоциации, — оскалился Куроо.

— Дурацкие у тебя ассоциации.

— Так женат?

— Нет, — буркнул Дайчи. — Можно подумать, ты — да.

— Я в разводе! — гордо возразил Куроо.

— Да? — удивился Дайчи, — А я думал, вы с Кенмой…

— Одно другому не мешает, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Куроо и пояснил под ошалевшим взглядом Дайчи: — Женился перед самым выпуском из института на девчонке с параллельного потока.

— Потом одумался и развелся?

— Типа того, — кивнул Куроо, в последнем порыве стремительно растворяющегося здравомыслия решив умолчать о том, что развод стоил ему карьеры гражданского адвоката и вообще стал притчей во языцех в юридических кругах на ближайшие несколько лет.

— А Кенма?

Пришла очередь Куроо вздыхать и задумчиво ерошить затылок.

— Сошлись, потом разошлись, потом снова сошлись. Потом я женился. Потом он развелся…

— Так Кенма тоже был женат? — изумился Дайчи.

— Не-а, — мотнул головой Куроо. — У него был гражданский муж. А потом мы снова сошлись и улетели на этот долбанный остров.

— Что ты тогда делаешь здесь, в Токио?

— Не люблю маленькие пространства, — огрызнулся Куроо, — и острова, которые за полчаса можно перебежать поперек, а за три — и вдоль!

Пока Дайчи переваривал ответ, Куроо тут же спросил на опережение:

— Так что там у вас с Сугаварой?

— Ничего! — огрызнулся Дайчи.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Куроо. — То-то ты так бесишься от каждого его упоминания.

— А ты, я посмотрю, прям в психотерапевты подался?

— А тебе он нужен?

Дайчи вскочил, издав тихое рычание, Куроо тоже не остался сидеть на месте. Дайчи потянулся к нему через стол, но Куроо увернулся от захвата и одним прыжком перемахнул через столешницу, правда, при этом сбив часть из стоявшего на ней на пол. На несколько секунд они так и застыли — ухватив друг друга за грудки и меряясь яростными взглядами. А потом Дайчи впился губами в его губы, врываясь языком в рот. Замерший в первую секунду Куроо ответил не менее страстно.

Потом на пол сначала полетела одежда, после — остатки документов и канцелярии с крышки стола, и Куроо с удобством раскинулся на нем, выгибаясь под руками Дайчи и подставляясь под его ласки — отчаянно-страстные и болезненно-острые, словно жажда давно заблудившегося посреди пустыни и вдруг наткнувшегося на внезапный оазис. Пусть растут в нем одни колючки, а единственный родник прячется где-то глубоко среди камней, но от этого он не делается менее желанным. Скорее, наоборот, позарез нужным.

Дайчи намеревался выпить его до дна, исчерпать весь, забрать все до остатка, раз уж дают. Он буквально упивался каждым вздохом, каждым стоном Куроо, лихорадочно-нервно врываясь в его тело, продолжая жадно обшаривать руками и языком, где-то в глубине души все еще опасаясь — а вдруг сейчас его оттолкнут, вдруг это все лишь злой розыгрыш?

Но Куроо и не думал отстраняться или так глупо шутить. Его вело не меньше, чем Дайчи, возможно, даже и поболее. Его слишком давно не брали так — почти силой, грубо и яростно, практически без подготовки. Он успел забыть, насколько ему это нравится, и какой же это отличный повод вспомнить. А еще никогда раньше его не трахали на собственном рабочем столе, и осознание этого факта порождало покалывающе-горячие волны возбуждения, словно насквозь пронзающие все тело и на каждом новом пике заставляющие все больше открываться и все беззастенчивее отдаваться страстным порывам Дайчи.

Кажется, они слишком много выпили. Или слишком долго каждый из них оставался один. Или и то и другое вместе.

***

— Но как ты ухитрился поругаться с Сугаварой, ты мне все-таки расскажешь, — безапелляционно заявил Куроо, когда уже под утро Дайчи выходил из его рабочего офиса. — В следующий раз.

— Да не ругался я с ним! — с полоборота снова завелся Дайчи.

— Значит, он просто так обиделся и уехал?

— Суга не обижается! Не на меня!

Куроо скептически выгнул бровь. Дайчи сник и, помолчав, нехотя признал:

— Я не знаю. Я вообще не понимаю, что произошло.

— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнул Куроо.

— Нет, я не понял, ты вообще юрист или сводник?

— Адвокат, — с достоинством возразил Куроо, — но у меня очень богатый личный опыт.

— Еще скажи, что особо ценный.

— Несомненно, — с непроницаемой миной согласился Куроо.

Дайчи только скрипнул зубами и побыстрее сбежал — пока ему снова не захотелось вмазать по этой наглой роже или заткнуть нахала поцелуем. Но он точно знал, что обязательно вернется. И вовсе не для того, чтобы поговорить о Суге. Хотя, может быть, и для этого тоже. Дайчи снова понятия не имел, что чувствует, чего хочет, и что ему вообще надо. Все как всегда. Но, может, хотя бы Куроо разберется.


End file.
